Leave A Light On
by aca-bechloe47
Summary: Addiction hits home a little too closely for our favorite music producer. But she's finally willing to speak out about why she feels so strongly about standing as a light of hope. (TW Mention of alcoholism and drug addiction) Song Leave A Light On by Tom Walker One-Shot Established Bechloe


**A/N Hey! So i'm trying to challenge myself with writing one shots. Here is another one. This is based on the song Leave A Light On by Tom Walker. Please go check it out. I'll have a little bit more information for why i wrote this story and why it means so much to me to be apart of the solution. **

**Leave A Light On**

Beca gave a heavy sigh as she shook out her emotions. The anxiety racked through her body as she felt the reality of the situation. Soon she would be walking onto a stage, with Ellen DeGeneres and laying herself out there for the first time in her career. She suddenly questioned why she would do this but knew that it was important and she needed to be part of the solution, not the problem.

"Come on up here." The stage runner instructed Beca and she did as she was told. She looked at the screen and saw Ellen interacting with the members of her audience.

"You guys, maybe we should stop posting stuff on Facebook, yeah?" Ellen laughed as she had just showed a picture of a women doing something that definitely didn't belong on daytime tv. The whole room erupted in laughter.

"Alright, that's all for that part, thank god." Ellen laughed and walked back over to the seating area. "When we come back from this break we will be sitting down with one of America's most talented musicians in the industry right now. We'll be talking about her career and few other person things. Coming next I sit down with Beca Mitchell. Right after this."

The crowed cheered and Ellen was signaled that the tv switched off and went to commercial. Ellen stood and walked straight for the side of the stage where Beca was waiting. Beca smiled as the comidian came into view.

"Beca! How are you?" Ellen asked as she hugged the music producer.

"I'm doing good." Beca smiled but Ellen could tell she was nervous.

"Listen, if there's anything we talk about that you're not comfortable with just let me know and we'll stop." Ellen promised.

"Thank you! It means a lot!" Beca smiled brightly. It was comforting to know that Ellen was in her corner.

"Ellen, we need you back in place." The show runner explained and Ellen bid her goodbyes and told Beca she would see her on the other side of the stage shortly.

Soon Ellen was signaled that she was back on air. "If you're just joining us our next guest is one of the most talented young women in the music industry at this time. She just recently came out with her second album called Beca fing Mitchell. Please join me in welcoming the world renound music producer and singer/songwriter Beca Mitchell!"

The crowed cheered as Beca walked out onto the stage, smiling. She waved at the mass of people all cheering and calling her name. She walked over and Ellen met her half way. The two hugged and Ellen complimented Beca's outfit. It was really simple. She was wearing a red and black button up flannel and dark skinny jeans with a red convers. Her hair was curled and she had simple make up on but looked absolutely stunning.

"Please, take a seat." Ellen offered as the applause died down. "Look at you! You look fantastic!"

"Thank you so much!" Beca smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad you came to the show! This is your second time here, right?" Ellen asked as her full attention was on the brunette.

"Yeah, it is. I came and promoted my tour on your show a few years ago." Beca explained.

"I remember that. You had just been signed by DJ Khalid and were about to embark on his tour with him. That was what, 3 years ago?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, it's crazy!" Beca laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come back. You and I have had the chance to run into each other a few times throughout the years though. You opened your own studio a year ago and I had the chance to go to its opening party." Ellen explained more for the crowed then for Beca.

"That's right. It was a really amazing night." Beca smiled brightly. She really hated interviews but was trying not to show it.

"So in that time you got married," Ellen smiled and the crowed cheered. A picture of Beca and Chloe came up on the screen from their wedding and Beca beamed as she looked at it. "What's her name again?"

"Chloe," Beca smiled. "I mean, isn't she just so beautiful?"

The room cheered again and Beca felt her heart soar with pride.

"That's so fantastic, congratulations!" Ellen smiled. "So, let's talk about this album. I'm not allowed to say the actual title on daytime tv but it's titled, Beca 'fing' Mitchell. That's quiet the statement."

Everyone cheered again and Beca laughed. "Yeah, it is."

"So why did you name it that?" Ellen asked and Beca laughed again.

"Well it's got a bit of a back story but one of my best friends from college, Amy. She caught me at a time when I was feeling really down on myself and like I would never make it in the music industry and she told me that I could do anything because I was Beca beeep Mitchell." Beca smirked as she knew the word 'fucking' was bleeped out but the crowed laughed. "It was in that moment that I realized that the only person who could give me confidence to make it in the industry was going to be myself. That I was the only thing holding me back."

"That's amazing! You were in college at the time you had that conversation?" Ellen asked to which Beca nodded. "It's amazing, that's a lesson that can take people years to learn! It's amazing that you were so young when you realized that."

"Thank you, it was definitely a lesson that I needed to learn a few times." Beca explained.

"So I've heard the album and It's definitely one of the best albums coming out today!" Ellen explained.

"Wow, thank you!" Beca was shocked. She knew that Ellen was going to complement her but still Ellen didn't say things like that unless she meant it.

"There are so many moments I love about your album and I feel like you've shown us more of you then you did in your first record. Would you agree?" Ellen asked and Beca knew what she was getting into.

"I would." Beca nodded her head. "There's a few songs that I feel extremely vulnerable about. I can't tell you how many times they got removed and add again."

"One of those songs, being about your mother, correct?" Ellen asked.

"That's right." Beca nodded. "I wrote 'Leave A Light On' when I was 20 and was determined that no one was ever going to hear it."

"Can you tell us the story of that song?" Ellen asked. She nodded as if telling Beca it was okay if she didn't want to go into it she would move into something else.

"Yeah, I wrote 'Leave A Light On' shortly after my mom passed away. It happened my second year of college and was seriously one of the hardest moments of my life. My mom struggled with addiction and alcoholism since I was a little girl and it was something that really affected my relationship with her. All through growing up she did her best to be there for me but the best thing she could have done was get help. I always promised her that if she tried to get clean I would be there for her." Beca explained. "When I left Portland and moved to Georgia for school I worried everyday that my mom would go back to her old ways. The last time I spoke to her she was telling me how she had been accepted into a treatment program that she would be starting the next month. I was so proud of her. But she never made it to the program."

Ellen had tears in her eyes as she listened to Beca.

"There were nights growing up that my mom would be out super late and I always made sure the porch light was on for her. I wanted her to know where home was. She told me that last time I was in Portland that she always remembered that. This song was written in a time when I felt like I had failed her but over the years it's become an anthem to me, that I always want to be a voice for people who are fighting. I want them to know that there will always be a light of hope on for them." Beca explained. "That's why I've created an organization that specializes in taking in addicts of many kinds and helping them to fight this disease. They receive a sponsor and support. And any members present, past, or future will always be welcomed back. The light will always be one."

Everyone cheered for Beca as she explained her organization. Today was the first time she was publicly announcing the organization.

"Beca, that's amazing!" Ellen smiled brightly. "I honestly don't think there's a single adult today that isn't personally affected by their own struggles or the struggles of someone they know in the fight against addiction. Now your foundation has actually been open for years but this is the first time you're publicly speaking about it, correct?"

"Yeah, to me it was always such a person piece of myself that the thought of openly talking about it was really hard, but I felt that it was important I speak up. My wife recently told me that with the state our country is currently in, especially with the opioid epidemic, it's not enough to be a nonparticipant. You're either fighting the problem, or you are the problem."

Everyone cheered at Beca's words, even Ellen clapped.

"That's amazing!" Ellen smiled. "You truly will become an inspiration for so many. The Light Rehab Foundation has 3 locations across the country and will soon be adding a fourth. When we come back Beca will be singing her newest single for us, 'Leave A Light On'. When we come back, right after this."

Everyone cheered and Ellen grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed it. She knew how hard this was for Beca to talk about. As soon as they were told they were off air Ellen pulled Beca into a hug.

"You're amazing." Ellen whispered in her ear.

"thank you for letting me do this." Beca smiled brightly as she hugged back.

"Go get ready, you'll be on shortly." Ellen explained.

Beca walked to the back of the stage and went onto the performance platform. The sliding wall was closed and the other musicians were getting ready. Beca sat down at the piano and took in a deep breath.

Soon they were told to get ready as Ellen was about to introduce Beca one again.

Beca could hear her talking on the other side of the sliding wall.

"Ladies and gentleman this has been quiet the show! Thank you all so much for joining us! As a way to close this one out my dear friend Beca Mitchell has agreed to sing a song for us. Singing 'Leave A Light On,' Beca Mitchell!"

The stage was dark and the wall slid open. The only light on the stage was on Beca as she began to play the first chords of the song and began to sing.

_"The second someone mentioned you were all alone_

_I could feel the trouble coursin' through your veins_

_Now I know, it's got ahold_

_Just a phone call left unanswered, had me sparkin' up_

_These cigarettes won't stop me wonderin' where you are_

_Don't let go, keep ahold"_

Soon one of the other musicians joined in.

_"If you look into the distance, there's a house up on the hill_

_Guidin' like a lighthouse_

_It's a place where you'll be safe to feel our grace_

_'Cause we've all made mistakes_

_If you've lost your way"_

The chorus came in with a mass of sound as everyone joined in.

_"I will leave the light on_

_I will leave the light on_

_I will leave the light on_

_I will leave the light on_

_I will leave the light on"_

It went back to just Beca playing.

_"Tell me what's been happenin', what's been on your mind_

_Lately you've been searchin' for a darker place_

_To hide, that's alright_

_But if you carry on abusing, you'll be robbed from us_

_I refuse to lose another friend to drugs_

_Just come home, don't let go_

_If you look into the distance, there's a house up on the hill_

_Guidin' like a lighthouse_

_It's a place where you'll be safe to feel our grace_

_'Cause we've all made mistakes_

_If you've lost your way"_

Again the chorus came in with a rush of sounds and Beca sang with as much conviction as she could.

_"And I will leave the light on_

_And I will leave the light on_

_I will leave the light on_

_I will leave the light on_

_I will leave the light on"_

Beca came into the home stretch of the song.

_"And I know you're down and out now_

_But I need you to be brave_

_Hidin' from the truth ain't gonna make this all okay_

_I see your pain; if you don't feel our grace_

_And you've lost your way_

_Well, I will leave the light on_

_I will leave the light on_

_Cuz, I will leave the light on."_

Everyone cheered as Beca opened her eyes again. She brushed away the tear that had fallen and smiled as she noticed so many other people had their own tears, including Ellen.

"Wow! Beca Mitchell everyone!" Everyone cheered again as Beca stood up and joined Ellen at the front of the stage. The two women hugged. "Beca's newest album Beca 'fing' Mitchell is out now! Go get it and be ready to cry! I'd also like to donate $500,000 to The Light Rehab Foundation to help Them continue their mission. Thank you all for coming and we'll see you next time!"

Beca stared open mouthed at Ellen as the realization hit her. She hugged Ellen tightly as the camera shut down.

Ellen and Beca walked off stage and Ellen turned to Beca.

"You were amazing! Beca thank you for doing that!" Ellen smiled brightly!

"Ellen did you seriously just do that?" Beca asked in shock. Just then someone handed Beca the check. "This is insane!"

Ellen laughed. "I hope it can help you!"

"Help? Are you kidding me! This will put so many people through the program! Thank you!" Beca was very uncharacteristically excited. "This is so much!"

"I'm happy to help!" Ellen smiled. Just then she saw Chloe standing there waiting to hug her wife. "Go get your girl."

Beca smiled and ran to Chloe with tears in here eyes. The couple hugged and cried together.

"Baby, you were so incredible up there!" Chloe whispered. "I'm so fucking proud of you!"

"I miss her." Beca stated and Chloe just nodded her head.

"I know. But she would be so proud of you! You're helping people win a battle that your mom wasn't able to. You're amazing!" Chloe explained and Beca felt in her heart that Chloe was right. That her mom truly was looking out for her and was proud of what Beca was accomplishing.

"Should we go home?" Chloe asked.

"Let's do it." Beca smiled. She knew that this day was the start of something big. Her career in the music industry would never be the same.

In January of the next year Beca would win her first two grammy's one for song of the year being "Leave A Light On" and the other Album of the year for "Beca Fucking Mitchell". But the biggest accomplishment in Beca's mind was that she was able to open 6 rehab centers due to her appearance on the Ellen Show. Donations came pouring into the organization. She also created a scholarship program in her mothers honor called the Ann Mitchell scholarship.

Beca was determined that she was going to help fight against the problem. That she was always going to allow the light of hope to shine.

**In Loving Memory of B. I'll forever miss you man! Thank you for always being a huge light in my life! I'm sorry i wasn't able to help you!**

**THank you all for reading! I appreciate you for taking the time! Please don't be afraid to stand up and speak out! The bad guys (or drugs) win when the good guys stay silent! Be the light of hope for those around you! You never know, you could save a life.**


End file.
